ReLoFraPTuC
by Naghi-tan
Summary: ¿Así que crees que el amor es una debilidad? Te haré entender que esa ideología tuya es una mentira… Aunque creo que alguien quiere ocupar tu lugar, tú condena ya no será para ti… sufrirás de otra forma.BL
1. Chapter 1

**Recuperando los Fragmentos Perdidos de Tú Corazón.**

**ZoSan**

**Pareja: **Roronoa Zoro y Sanji

**Género: **Tragedia y Romance

**Rating: **M

**Anime o Manga: **One Piece

**Beta: **DiZereon de Notas Break –Cara de Mimo- y Ookami chan (Nami Zosa)

**Aviso: **Se sitúa después del Time Skip y puede que los personajes me salgan OcC. Se recomienda cuando aparezca este símbolo * poner la canción de Doncamatic de Gorillaz.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen si no a su respectivo creador Eiichiro Oda (Odacchi) yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer una tragedia de esta pareja.

**Notas de autor: **Ookami chan, sin ti, este fic no hubiera visto la luz, enserio, disculpen los fallos ortográficos y disculpen igual pero soy nueva en esto de escribir Yaoi mas de One Piece (por algo se empieza).

**Resumen: **¿Así que crees que el amor es una debilidad? Te haré entender que esa ideología tuya es una mentira… Aunque creo que alguien quiere ocupar tu lugar, tú condena ya no será para ti… sufrirás de otra forma.

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

"No estamos malditos amigos, estamos categóricamente jodidos"

Urian de los Dark Hunters.

* * *

Era media noche y la tripulación de los Mugiwara no podía conciliar el sueño; ese día le tocaba hacer guardia a la navegante del barco, pero Sanji, como siempre, se había ofrecido a cubrir su turno.

Recargado en la barandilla del Tounsand Tsuny, el rubio miraba fijamente el cielo cubierto de estrellas mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarro. Oyó unos pasos… sabía de quien era.

— ¿No puedes dormir Chopper?— preguntó mientras tiraba la colilla del cigarro al mar.

—No, Sanji— le dijo el renito mientras se frotaba los ojos perezosamente con sus pesuñas, —me siento inquieto, ¿Podrías…?— se interrumpió nerviosamente.

— ¿Si, Chopper?— le alentó el rubio, dejándose caer sentado al suelo del barco.

—Es que te molestaras— le dijo mientras el renito miraba avergonzado el suelo.

—No puedo decirte si me molestaré, si no me dices que es lo que quieres— le sonrió —No creo que sea algo malo. Anda acércate.

El renito caminó rápidamente y se colocó entre las piernas del cocinero, alzó la mirada y vio que Sanji seguía meditabundo.

—Es que la otra vez— Chopper se acurrucó más —Te oí tararear y la verdad me gustó— cerró sus ojitos relajado —Y me preguntaba, si, ¿Podrías cantarme una canción?

Sanji guardó silencio, no es que estuviera de parlanchín, pero el que el médico de la tripulación le oyera tararear le daba un poco de vergüenza. Carraspeó y se sintió observado por el pequeño reno.

— ¿En serio Sanji-san sabe cantar?— esa voz —Me gustaría acompañarle, si no es mucha molestia, yohohohohoho.

—No he dicho que…

— ¡SUPER!— gritó el astillero —Sería genial, esta noche la verdad es muy sosa y nadie puede dormir.

—Quizás si cocinero-san cante, nos podremos relajar un poco.

Sanji no se había dado cuenta, hasta ahora, que era rodeado por casi toda la tripulación, solo faltaba el espadachín, pero el rubio pensó inmediatamente que ese marimo podría dormir sin molestia alguna.

— ¡Anda Sanji!— gritó eufórico Luffy — ¡Canta! ¡Te lo ordena tu capitán!

Se sintió por un leve momento cohibido, pero tanto Nami como Robin e inclusive Chopper, Ussop, Luffy, Franky y Brook le miraban esperanzados. Se fijó que en verdad necesitaban dormir, y que buscaban la manera de poder hacerlo.

—Bien— dijo resignado —Pero será la única vez, no me gusta cantar para los demás, se supone que soy cocinero y no un músico. ¿Qué quieren que cante?

—Lo que cocinero-san vea apto para mandarnos a dormir— le respondió la arqueóloga.

—Ok— se levantó con parsimonia, mientras acurrucaba a Chopper entre sus brazos —Brook acompáñame con el piano— el esqueleto asintió —Franky, tu toca la guitarra y hazme el coro.

Los Mugiwara restantes se fueron sentando sobre el pasto del Tsuny, relajándose por la ligera brisa marina que se había colado por todo el barco. Tan refrescante era que les hiso entrecerrar los ojos.

Y comenzó a susurrar un ritmo que prontamente Franky y Brook comenzaron a seguir, la voz de Sanji era tan relajante con ese característico tono ronco de los fumadores.

[*]

Sanji terminó de cantar, mientras pasaba a un dormido Chopper a los brazos de Ussop, sacó de su bolsillo la cajetilla de cigarros y encendió uno. Contempló cómo sus nakama se iban marchando poco a poco con cara a soñada.

—Tiene bonita voz, cocinero-san— Robin le sonrió — ¿A caso está cansado de algo?

—No Robin-chwan" le sonrió mientras ponía sus ojos en forma de corazón —Nada tiene que ver conmigo, pidieron relajarse y se los di.

—Lo que diga, cocinero-san— y acariciando la rubia cabellera del chico, se marchó.

Y prontamente el cocinero se encontró solo, subió hacia el nido de cuervo y se sentó mirando con cierta tristeza al mar.

**[+]**

—Joder con el cocinerucho— masculló el espadachín —y yo que creía que solo servía para cocinar.

Había escuchado a sus nakama insistirle al rubio, hasta que este había cedido. Escuchó todo, la letra de la canción le parecía algo… ¿triste? Nah, quizás fuera solo por el ritmo de la música.

El primer oficial, que llevaba en sus manos una botella de sake, destrabó con los dientes el corcho que se lo sellaba, tomando un gran trago. Fijó su mirada hacia el nido del cuervo y observó como Sanji sonría nostálgicamente, no le tomó importancia, a veces veía que sus demás nakama sonreían de esa forma… a lo que él deducía que era porque rememoraban algunos recuerdos.

Caminó hacia el camarote de los chicos y una extraña sensación se apoderó de él… como si algo fuera a ocurrir esa mañana, negó con su cabeza, las supersticiones eran para débiles y él no lo era. Necesitaba desahogarse… seguro era eso. Y sin más se adentró al cuarto de los chicos.

**[+]**

En el Sunny se notaba cierta paz,_ lógico_, pensó Sanji, apenas eran las seis de la mañana, se levantó cansadamente del suelo del puesto de vigilia y se estiró, debía apurarse, los chicos despertarían pronto y había que darles de desayunar. Antes de bajar divisó una isla, lo que se le hizo extraño ya que Nami había dicho que pisarían tierra aproximadamente en dos semanas.

Se dejó caer de lo alto del puesto y cayendo de pie galantemente caminó y comenzó a llamar a sus nakama, mientras encendía un cigarrillo y le daba una profunda calada.

—Chicos, una isla— dijo este mientras exhalaba el humo — ¡Anden, arriba!

Y sin más se adentró a la cocina, prepararía los bento, por que lo más seguro es que su capitán quisiera explorar inmediatamente dicha isla.

Se oía movimiento en todo el barco, la noticia de que una isla se encontraba delante de él había sido prontamente regada. Nami se encontraba algo extrañada pero le restó importancia, a veces por estar en el Nuevo Mundo el Long Pose no detectaba algunas islas. Comenzó a dar órdenes para poder anclar sin inconvenientes.

Zoro seguía sintiendo aquella conmoción y no era el único, toda la tripulación estaba muy alerta, tanto asi que la acostumbrada efusividad de Luffy no era como en las anteriores islas, en cambio miraba con cierto recelo a aquel lugar, algo no iría bien.

Después de verificar que no hubiera un barco de la marina cerca, decidieron anclar en el puerto. Se repartieron las tareas: Franky y Ussop irían a surtir sus herramientas, ya que el narizón había dicho que les hacía falta tornillos, clavos y demás chucherías. Nami, Chopper y Robin explorarían la isla y reabastecerían el botiquín de la enfermería. Zoro y Luffy vagabundearían por algún lugar, siempre y cuando el mayor cuidara de que Luffy no ocasionara algún caos. Sanji surtiría la despensa… a pesar de que la había abastecido en la anterior isla, era mejor asegurarse de que no hiciera falta nada y Brook se quedaría cuidando el barco.

Aparentemente esa era una Isla de verano, y pudieron darse cuenta de que a los isleños no les molestaba la presencia de piratas. Asi que sin más se fueron separando.

**[+]**

Luffy canturreaba felizmente mientras Zoro miraba con suma alerta los alrededores, esa sensación aun no se iba… era agobiante.

— ¡Auxilio!

Ambos chicos escucharon una voz femenina pidiendo ayuda y sin decir más el menor echó a correr arrastrando consigo al espadachín. Y al llegar vieron a una chica que era rodeada por cinco hombres, estos le habían arrinconado y tenían la pinta de querer abusar de ella.

— ¡Suéltenla!— la voz del cocinero se hizo notar.

Zoro pensó que eso era lógico, dado que Sanji tenía un extraño sistema para detectar si alguna mujer se encontraba en peligro. Siseó molesto, le irritaba la manera de ser de Sanji, siempre protegiendo a cuanta mujer se le cruzase en su camino. Y mientras pensaba esto, Sanji ya había vencido a los cinco tipos, que heridos decidieron huir.

— ¿Se encuentra bien madam?— Sanji le preguntó a la chica quien iba vestida con un elegante vestido color crema, pero sin embargo tenía la cara cubierta por su larguísimo cabello negro.

—Gracias caballero— la voz de la chica era muy dulce.

— ¿Pero que hace una bella señorita solo por estos lugares?— preguntó tan dulcemente Sanji, que hizo que Zoro bufara molesto.

— ¿En verdad cree que soy bella?— la chica sonaba algo incrédula.

—Seguro— le respondió con una radiante sonrisa —Todas las mujeres son los seres más hermosos de la Tierra

—Y… si ve mi rostro… ¿Aun pensará lo mismo?

—Desde luego que sí.

Algo no le gustó a Zoro, normalmente todas las mujeres rehuían de Sanji e inclusive después de ser rescatadas por este solo le daban unas escuetas gracias. Tomó con disimulo a Wado Ishimonji, pero lo que vio dejó tanto al espadachín como a Luffy perplejos. La chica se había descubierto su rostro, dejando ver su cara, que era cubierta por quemaduras y cicatrices. Sanji no se movió, seguía con su sonrisa.

— ¿Sigo siendo bella?— preguntó nuevamente.

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Estás ciego o qué ero-Cook?— le espetó Zoro —Esa mujer, ni por asomo es bella, ya ni se diga de hermosa.

Luffy se rió Luffy —Si Sanji dice que es bella, es que lo es Zoro— le dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

Sin saber por qué, esas palabras habían salvado al pequeño capitán, de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. La chica comenzó a mostrar un rostro por lo más aterrador, sacando garras y alargando sus dientes. Y sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta, ya se encontraba delante de Zoro.

— ¿Así que no soy bella?

—Claro que no lo eres— respondió secamente, mirándole con el ojo bueno —es más, eres horrible.

— ¡TU!— le señaló molesta —Te daré otra oportunidad crio… ¿Sabes que son los sentimientos y las emociones?

—Tsk— chistó con la lengua el espadachín —Los sentimientos son para débiles y yo no soy débil— atajó sinceramente.

Sanji tragó saliva, eso no era bueno. De pequeño, había escuchado la leyenda de había una mujer en el Nuevo Mundo con un bello cuerpo y con la cara cubierta por sus largos cabellos negros. La leyenda decía que si le decías que era hermosa (o bella), ella te lo preguntaba tanta veces como fuera necesario, y si el chico en cuestión decía que si hasta el final, la mujer revelaría un rostro por lo más horroroso. A Sanji, que para él todas las mujeres eran bonitas fueran fantasmas, demonios o quimeras, no se le hacía difícil decirle que en verdad era bella. Pero sabía, que si una vez visto su rostro, le respondías que era horrible…

— ¡Maldito crio!— una voz de ultratumba cubrió todo el lugar, —Te enseñaré a tenerle respeto a los muertos, te quitaré todo sentimiento que tengas, te haré que sufras hasta que pidas morir.

—Haz lo que quieras— rió Zoro y se cruzó de brazos —No habrá ninguna diferencia.

— ¡Entonces mori…!

— ¡Espera un momento por favor!— la mujer fue interrumpida por Sanji —Haz conmigo lo que tenias planeado hacerle al marimo desde un principio.

—Claro que no, cariño— la mujer cambió de apariencia y se acercó hacia el rubio, mostrándole un hermoso rostro —en las maldiciones no hay trueques.

—Señorita— le sonrió encantadoramente Sanji —Insisto, dudo que una mujer tan hermosa como usted, se niegue a la petición de un humilde cocinero.

La mujer pareció meditarlo un poco, Zoro y Luffy vieron como Sanji se le acercaba al ente y le tomaba ambas manos, y le apresaba con un abrazo, seguido de eso le besó la frente, y bajó hasta su oído para susurrarle algo que ni Zoro ni Luffy pudieron escuchar.

—Eres un pequeño bribón, cariño— se rió el ente —Nunca se ha visto que alguien me agarre y me bese como tú lo has hecho— se apartó del rubio —Esto hace muy difícil lo que haré a continuación.

—Gracias— musitó sonriendo el cocinero.

— ¿Qué le has pedido?— Zoro estaba furioso, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—Cállate estúpido marimo— le gritó Sanji —Solo dame las gracias y ya.

— ¿Sanji?— Luffy tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso.

—Capitán— le miró a los ojos —Confió en usted.

—Bien— la mujer señaló al de cabellos verdes —He aceptado el trueque de tu nakama. A partir de este momento le despojaré de todo sentimiento y emoción que contenga, solo conservará sus recuerdos, pero no será el mismo, si quieren recuperarlo completamente, buscaran por todo el mundo, los fragmentos de esto— inmediatamente atravesó el pecho del cocinero, sacando desu interior una esfera color aguamarina, triturándola en el proceso —el chico pidió por sus nakama, ya que yo pensaba en no dejarles escapar, pero en fin, si en un año no completan la esfera, él… morirá.

— ¡Hey!— gritó Luffy — ¿Quién te ha dado permiso de hacerle eso a mi nakama?

—Yo no lo decidí, el me dio su aprobación— se rió la mujer.

El espadachín se movió rápidamente, había visto que después de que aquella mujer le quitara esa cosa del pecho, Sanji caía irremediablemente al suelo, y antes de que tocara el piso Zoro atinó a sujetarle fuertemente, cargándole cual costal de papas en el proceso. Algo que Zoro había notado, es que antes de que Sanji cayera a la inconsciencia, el ojo izquierdo perdía todo brillo que tenía.

—Maldita mujer— gruñó con furia —Dame eso.

—No— canturreó felizmente y soplando la palma de su mano, disperso diversos fragmentos de aquella esfera, todos esos fragmentos tenían diferentes formas y tamaños —Les aconsejo que junten los pedazos primero y formen la esfera, para después insertárselo al muchacho… ah… me olvidaba, cuando su cabello esté completamente blanco… será mío.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Notas de Naghi-tan: **Dios! Es el primer fic ZoSan que estoy escribiendo, por fa, díganme sus comentarios, de hecho este fic va para largo… como dije en un principio… te lo dedico Ookami chan (Nami ZoSa) y en cerio necesito saber que tal voy… es que es el primer fic Yaoi que escribo. La razón por el Raking, es por que mas adelante habrá ciertas escenas gore y lemon… si, si alguien se pasa a leer mis demás fics, que son de Naruto y Hetero, se dará cuenta que el romance, el drama, la violencia y la comedia son las categorías que manejo. Asi que puede que haya de todo un poco. Si tienen dudas no teman en preguntarme, que les responderé tratando de no espolearme a mi misma.

El que haya elegido a Sanji para que perdiera sus emociones… ustedes se darán cuenta poco a poco. La canción de Gorillaz Doncamatic se me hiso genial para la voz de Sanji… de hecho en este fic Sanji solo cantará dos veces, ya lo hiso una… esperen la segunda. Odiaran a Zoro, solo adelanto eso y amaran a Luffy (cosita), pero sobre todo, me odiaran a mi. Este capitulo, al ser el primero es el mas corto, acostumbro a escribir mas de cinco mil palabras por capitulo… y hago fics quincenales o mensuales… dependiendo de si tuve días malos o no. Por ejemplo, esta historia la tengo avanzada hasta el capitulo 5 pero, subiré el próximo capitulo dentro de 15 dias… o dependiendo del recibimiento. Hay capítulos que tendrán al inicio "Alerta busquen tal canción para tal momento" háganlo, no se arrepentirán.

Normalmente trabajo, pero como ando enferma solo me encuentro ayudando en casa, pero eso no significa que este todo el día en la lap, es mas, no tengo, estoy escribiendo en la lap de mi beta (que es mi hermana) sin su permiso XD, ne,, se dará cuenta… y no me dirá nada… espero.

Sin mas que decir…

Tchao!

**Editado por amor al fandom: **_16 de Octubre de 2013_


	2. Chapter 2

**Recuperando Los Fragmentos Perdidos de Tú Corazón.**

**ZoSan**

**Pareja: **Roronoa Zoro y Sanji

**Género: **Tragedia y Romance

**Rating: **M

**Anime o Manga: **One Piece

**Beta (s): **Di Zereon de Notas Break –Cara de Mimo- y Ookami chan (Nami ZoSa)

**Aviso: **Después del Time Skip y puede que los personajes se pasen un poco de OCC (más Sanji)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo creador Eiichiro Oda (Odacchi), yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer de esta pareja una tragedia.

**Notas de Autor: **Ookami Chan, sigo diciéndolo, va para ti este fic nena.

**Resumen: **¿Asi qué crees que el amor es una debilidad? Te haré entender que esa ideología tuya es una mentira… Aunque, alguien quiere ocupar tu lugar, tú condena ya no será por ti.

**Capitulo 2**

"_Muchos dicen que mereces la pena, yo… prefiero decirte que mereces la alegría"_

Nami, Robin, y, Chopper transformado en reno, corrían a gran velocidad, Brook les había avisado por Den Den Mushi que necesitaban reunirse de inmediato. Divisaron al Tounsand Sunny y aumentaron sus zancadas, algo en la voz de Brook les había dado mala espina. Al llegar se fijaron que Ussop y Franky ya se encontraban ahí, jadeando, aquello significaba que no habían tenido mucho tiempo de haber llegado.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Nami tragó aire y suspiró— Brook, dinos ¿Qué pasa?

— Eso es lo que quisiera saber Nami-san— le respondió el esqueleto— Luffy-san me ordenó que les llamara. Al parecer algo le sucedió a Sanji-san.

—Explícate— le demandó Franky, es que ese misticismo ya era mucho.

Brook dispuesto a replicar que él no sabía nada de nada, y andaba también en ascuas, vio que Zoro salía de la enfermería a todo correr, cosa rara en el espadachín.

— ¿Chopper? —preguntó por el renito, quien aun jadeando ya había tomado su forma de mapache.

— ¿Si Zoro?

Y más tardó en hablar que en ser jalado por unas manos que salían de la enfermería, los demás solo observaron como Zoro iba tras él y como cerraban la puerta estrepitosamente.

— ¿Pero que demonios? — Franky alzó sus gafas, quien arqueaba una ceja incrédulo.

Todos voltearon a ver al músico interrogante mente, este al notar cómo le miraban comenzó a hablar.

— Me encontraba afinando mi violín— indicó— estaba aburrido, así que estaba dispuesto a componer una nueva canción para Luffy-san, pero de pronto escuché su grito, parecía que apuraba a Zoro-san— Se llevó su esquelética mano a la barbilla— Curioso me asomé y cuando Luffy-san me vio, me ordenó que les llamara rápidamente. Solo alcancé a mirar como Zoro-san llevaba cargando a Sanji-san, quien parecía un cadáver, ¡Oh! ¡Pero si yo soy uno! ¡Yohohohoho!

El esqueleto se rio de su propio chiste, todos decidieron que era mejor esperar a que los que estaban en la enfermería, salieran y dijeran de una buena vez que rayos ocurría, mas tardaron en proponerlo, que en que Chopper saliera asomándose.

— ¡Chicos! — Les gritó— ¡llenen la tina del baño con agua caliente! ¡Sanji se está poniendo cada vez más frio!

Y sin dudarlo, todos corrieron a baño, para llenar la bañera con agua caliente, no sabían si entibiarla o dejarla tan caliente como para pelar gallinas, como Chopper no se había explicado muy bien, no sabían qué hacer. Aparte Robin se había retirado diciendo que necesitaba buscar algo en el camarote de las mujeres, se había portado extraña, bueno, ya era normal en la mayor ser así.

— Oe, Nami, — Ussop la miró fijamente— será mejor que salgas, no creo que a Sanji le venga en bien enterarse de que lo hayas visto desnudo.

Antes de que la susodicha replicara algo, escucharon un sonoro portazo, vieron a Luffy quien le había dado una patada a la puerta y llevaba en sus brazos a Sanji, quien solo llevaba unos bóxer negros, todos se hicieron a un lado para permitirle el paso e inmediatamente Luffy lo metió en la bañera.

— ¡Hay que seguir llenado la tina de agua caliente! — Les apuró el médico, que había aparecido en el marco de la puerta del baño— su temperatura está disminuyendo rápidamente.

Y al parecer, aquello era cierto, por que más habían tardado en calentar el agua, que esta se enfriara rápidamente, tanto era así que el vapor del agua caliente se estaba volviendo endemoniadamente frio.

— Está maldito ¿No es asi? — Robin se asomó por la puerta del baño, llevaba un libro tan inmenso que llevaba por titulo "Maldiciones del Nuevo Mundo".

— Así es— contestó Zoro, quien apenas había llegado a dicho lugar— una mujer me quería maldecir, pero el cocinero de pacotilla habló con ella. No sé qué le dijo— atajó seriamente, viendo que Nami estaba por preguntar algo— pero pareció convencerla.

—Vimos— habló el capitán—como le atravesaba el pecho y le sacaba una esfera del tamaño de un huevo de codorniz— con sus manos indicó el tamaño— y lo hiso trizas, le dije que me diera aquellos pedazos, pero se reusó— Luffy hiso un puchero—pero sopló su mano y cuando estaba por golpearla, desapareció. Notamos que Sanji se ponía muy frio, asi que lo trajimos al Sunny.

— Me lo temía— susurró la arqueóloga, para después preguntar— ¿Había hablado algo acerca de emociones?

— Si—canturreó Luffy— es que Zoro le había dicho que era el ser más horrible sobre la Tierra.

— ¡No le dije eso! —Gritó enojado el espadachín— solo dije que no era bella.

Bien, Zoro había metido la pata, por qué ¿Quién le diría horrible a una mujer?, claro, nadie más que él, y es que Zoro era un ser por lo más sincero, todo en su cuerpo gritaba sinceridad, no podía guardarse aquel tipo de comentarios, claro que no, tenía que exteriorizarlos.

Aquí el culpable era obvio, pero decidieron no decir nada, se veía que no estaba para que le reclamasen, al contrario, si alguno le decía algo, lo más seguro es que se desquitara con ese atrevido. Mejor dejarlo así.

— Eso ya no importa— dijo Robin, restándole importancia a lo acontecido— la maldición ya está sobre cocinero-kun. Chopper-kun, es inútil tratar de calentar su cuerpo. Hay que arreglarle y dejarlo descansar— observó cómo sus nakama dudaban en hacer algo— Vayan y tráiganme algo de ropa para Sanji-kun, ya lo vestiré yo, después les explicaré con más detalle de que va la maldición.

Aun con cierto recelo, sus nakama fueron saliendo poco a poco, dejando a Robin y a Sanji solos en el baño, cerró la puerta y se acercó al cocinero.

— ¿Qué trueque realizó? — Hiso brotar algunas manos para poder sacarlo de la bañera— ¿Qué desea olvidar?

**[+]**

Después de quince minutos, vieron como la puerta del baño se abría y varias manos cargaban a un durmiente cocinero, a Robin le habían llevado un conjunto por lo más abrigador para Sanji, quien solo le vistió cuidadosamente. La ropa consistía en una sudadera color azul cielo, sus pantalones negros y unos calcetines blancos, cuando las manos pasaban cargando a Sanji, sus compañeros notaban un frio que calaba hasta los huesos. No dudaron en decir que aquel frio provenía del rubio.

Ussop fue quien rápidamente lo tomó en brazos y se lo llevó al camarote de los chicos, le dejó en la hamaca que le correspondía y le tapó con una gruesa sabana. Al salir notó que le estaban esperando.

Caminaron rumbo a la cocina, siguiendo a la arqueóloga, quien tomó asiento y esperó que los demás hicieran lo mismo. Se sentía raro, el que Sanji no estuviera pululando por ahí sirviéndoles a un que sea agua, se les antojaba algo por lo más extraño.

— Habla mujer— le apuró el espadachín.

— Según por lo poco que Zoro-kun y Luffy-san nos platicaron, ustedes se encontraron con un espíritu— recalcó, haciendo que los nombrados asintieran— Por azares del destino, los únicos que pasaron su prueba fueron Luffy-san y Sanji-kun.

— Eso no era una prueba— atajó molesto Zoro— aquello fue una reverenda estupidez, por qué ¿Qué espíritu se la pasaría preguntando si es bella o no? Está muerta, esas cosas no deberían de interesarle.

— Bueno— Brook tomó la palabra— si yo fuera un espíritu errante, me sentiría inmensamente feliz si me dijeron que soy hermoso, ¡Oh! ¡Pero si estoy muerto! ¡Yohohohoho!

— Sin importar que fuera una estupidez o no— prosiguió Robin, ignorando el comentario del músico— Por lo que se ve, tú dijiste algo que no agradó al fantasma, y ella como represaría tomaría tus emociones. Pero algo sucedió que Sanji-kun hiso que tomara los suyos y los regó por el mundo.

— ¡Eso dijo! — Luffy canturreó emocionado al recordar las palabras del espíritu— Nos dijo que nos daba solo un año para poder encontrar aquellos fragmentos y que cuando el cabello de Sanji se volviera completamente blanco, morirá.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste eso desde un principio, Idiota? — Nami le gritaba y lo zarandeaba muy fuertemente— Cuando algo como eso sucede, ¡Debes de dar la información completa!

— ¡Debemos de apurarnos! — Habló el renito con miedo— ¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora Robin?

— Sanji-kun no será el mismo— decía la arqueóloga mientras leía aquel inmenso libro— estará con nosotros, nos recordará, tendrá su misma fuerza, pero será frio y no demostrará ni un atisbo de sus emociones, inclusive pueda que no sienta dolor físico.

— No veo nada de malo en eso— dijo burlonamente Zoro— al contrario, dejará de acosar a cuanta mujer se le ponga enfrente y no nos regañará por cualquier estupidez.

— Aún asi— Luffy tomó la palabra— es miembro de la tripulación, y como su capitán, digo que hay que encontrar esas cosas.

— Pe… pero— Ussop tartamudeo— nos tendremos que desviar del camino, ¿No has oído a caso? ¡Tendremos que buscar por todo el mundo!

— Raftel no se moverá— aseguró Luffy— y un año no es mucho tiempo. Inclusive ¡Tendremos aventuras!

Asi que era eso, lo hacía más por lo que representaba aquella odisea, aunque en sí, nadie sabía que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su capitán, podría ser incluso, que muy en el fondo si estuviera preocupado por su nakama, o inclusive solo pensara en aventuras, el cerebro de Luffy era a veces tan complejo.

— ¿Pero como sabremos si estamos cerca de un fragmento? — preguntó Nami, también muy insegura de aquel viaje.

— Según voy leyendo— suspiró la arqueóloga— podríamos pasar cerca de uno y no lo notaríamos, es una labor difícil, por que podría haber más de uno en una isla, asi como ninguno. Pero, si conseguimos a un que sea un fragmento, ya sería un avance.

— Tsk— Zoro se levantó molesto— maldito cejas de sushi, por su culpa nos tendremos que desviar del camino.

— No es culpa de Sanji-bro— Franky se cruzó de brazos— él hiso lo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiéramos hecho en esa situación. Trata de comprender que en sí, la culpa es tuya.

— ¡Yo no le pedí ayuda!— le cortó ya molesto—él solito fue quien…

Pero se interrumpió al notar una presencia parada frente suyo, al igual que los demás, estaba impresionado. No se habían dado cuenta, hasta ahora, que Sanji estaba más blanco y su único ojo visible, lejos de ser de aquel color azul mar, era de un curioso color azul grisáceo. El mechón de cabello que le cubría su ojo derecho, ya era de un color por lo más blanco. Aquello era algo aterrador.

Vieron, el cómo sin decir nada, Sanji caminaba hacia la cocina y encendía la estufa, mientras colocaba ollas y sartenes sobre esta. Caminó pausadamente hacia el refrigerador y sustrajo carne de res como marina.

Todos miraban completamente absortos las idas y venidas del cocinero de la tripulación, como sin decir nada picaba verduras, sazonaba la carne e inclusive probaba los platillos. Pasaron más de quince minutos contemplándolo absortos, en aquellos delicados y sutiles movimientos.

— Sanji— le habló Chopper, agarrando un poco de valor— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

No respondió, ni lo miró si quiera, parecía más dedicado en cocinar que en prestarle atención a sus nakama. Hasta ahí mismo Chopper cayó en la cuenta de que Sanji no llevaba zapatos, estaba solo con los calcetines que le había puesto la arqueóloga hace más de una hora.

— ¿Sanji? — Al renito se le llenaron sus ojitos de lágrimas— Háblame, por favor.

El rubio dejó lo que estaba haciendo y le miró sin expresión alguna, sin atisbo de molestia o de tristeza, nada había en su mirada.

— ¿Si, Chopper-san? — le habló tan fríamente, que hasta Brook castañeó sus dientes.

— No te hagas el idiota, cocinerucho— Zoro salió de su estupor y le atacó verbalmente— ¿Desde cuándo usas sufijos? Maldita sea cejillas, deberías de comportarte tal y cual eres. Las maldiciones no existen.

Por alguna razón a Zoro no le gustó que Sanji no le diera guerra, es más, hasta se mostró ofendido al ver que no le hacía caso, solo le miró por unos leves segundos y pasó su mirada por el ojo de buey, deteniéndose a contemplar algo.

¿Qué miraba? Zoro también miró hacia aquel lugar, y notó que ahí a fuera estaba la mujer de aquella mañana, "Maldita mujer" pensó molesto, ella era la causante de que el bastardo se comportara tan fríamente.

— ¡Buenas tardes! — la mujer apareció a un lado de Sanji, quien lejos de sorprenderse solo siguió en lo suyo.

Casi todos pegaron un brinco al notar como aquel ser abrazaba sin más al rubio, quien solamente, se detuvo para mirarla un segundo.

— ¡Esa es la mujer que maldijo a Sanji! — Gritó Luffy— aunque, viéndola bien, se nota un poco diferente— el morocho ladeó su cabeza, estaba algo confundido.

Y era cierto, aquella mujer ya no tenía ni una cicatriz y estaba más bella que cuando se le presentó a Sanji y le quitó sus sentimientos. Si este tuviera su personalidad, lo más seguro estaría danzando ridículamente alrededor de ella, pero ahora, la chica le era indiferente.

— ¡Pero mira nada más! — Exclamó sorprendida la fantasma— estás tan frio, ¿Acaso desbordabas tus emociones?

— Tsk, el cocinerucho era muy expresivo— Zoro tenía ganas de hacer picadillo a aquella chica— y suéltalo, el no responde por más que se le hable.

— ¿A qué debemos su presencia? Yohohohoho— Brook se inclinó ante ella.

— Pero que buen mozo es usted— respondió el espíritu con una sonrisa— solo vine a advertirles algo y de paso a verlo por última vez— señaló al cocinero, quien estaba muy absorto en otras cosas— No dejen que él se acerque a algún cementerio o lugar embrujado.

— ¿Por qué? — Ussop le habló mientras temblaba detrás de Franky.

— Bueno— la fantasma desapareció y tomó asiento en una de las sillas desocupadas, poniéndose cómoda— al carecer de sus emociones, un espíritu puede apoderarse de su cuerpo— se señaló a sí misma— por ejemplo, si yo quisiera, podría meterme a su cuerpo y manipularle, pero prometí no hacerlo. Normalmente cualquier espíritu podría poseerlo, pero él tiene una fuerza devastadora, así que los únicos que pueden son demonios y espíritus relativamente rencorosos. Bien, eso es todo. Me marcho.

Una Katana detuvo su marcha, aun que era inútil, si ella quisiese, se podría volver intangible y desaparecer.

— ¿A dónde se supone que vas?

— Escuché que dijiste que no te importaba en lo más mínimo que él estuviera en esas condiciones— le sonrió siniestramente— y estoy aquí desde que echaron a correr para calentar el cuerpo del rubio, si se preguntan cuánto escuché, les diré que todo— la mujer desapareció y volvió a colocarse a lado de Sanji— él pagó un precio para que yo ya no estuviera penando en este mundo. Por eso lo del tiempo límite. Vendré por él, eso se los aseguro. Pocos han podido recuperar aquellos fragmentos y dudo mucho que ustedes lo hagan.

— No nos conoces— masculló Luffy— ¡para nosotros no hay imposibles!

La mujer se aferró a Sanji y pegó sus labios a la oreja de este, causó un escalofrió a los presentes, pero este solo se detuvo.

— No olvides tu promesa— le habló tan audiblemente, para que todos la escucharan— vendré por tu cuerpo querido— miró a los Mugiwara— cuiden que su cuerpo no llegue a los cinco grados centígrados, si no, puede que entre en coma y sería difícil sacarlo de ese estado. Les aconsejo el calor corporal.

Y sin más, desapareció, dejaron a los que entendieron un poco azorados, calor corporal, ¿De qué manera tendrían que darle aquel calor?

— Que no llegue a los cinco grados centígrados— repitió Chopper— el cuerpo humano no puede resistir aquella temperatura, un cadáver tiene más calor que aquello.

Y dio en el blanco, Sanji, era una coraza de lo que fue, era como un cadáver viviente, era su alma la que había sido arrancada de su pecho, ya no era cualquier cosa, si no, el alma del cocinero la que debían de recuperar. Chopper tragó saliva, con razón, minutos antes no podía sentir el pulso de su nakama.

— Habrá que enseñarle a diferenciar lo bueno y lo malo— dijo para sí Nami.

— Es como un niño pequeño que no sabe nada del mundo— sonrió maternalmente Robin— ¿Sanji-kun?

— ¿Si, Robin-san? — Preguntó pausadamente— ¿Desea algo?

— ¿Qué le dijiste al espíritu-san? — la arqueóloga estaba apostando a que en ese estado, él le diría la verdad.

— Cambié el castigo de Zoro-san para mí, a cambio de mis emociones.

— Eso ya lo sé— sonrió Robin— ¿Pero por qué?

— Por qué…

**Continuará.**

**Notas de Naghi-tan: ¡**Dios! Cuando revisé este fic, y noté los reviews en verdad que me sorprendí owo, o sea, se que este paring está muy abandonado, y hasta mucho es que me hayan leído XD, les agradesco a cada lector y a los que se animaron a dejarme comentarios, **Tiny, Temari-swann, Lizz- Cerezo, Childerika, Hessefan y Nami ZoSa, **les agradesco sus comentarios, me animan a seguir, aunque como ya dije desde antes, este fic lo continuaré lo más pronto posible, de hecho este y el de **La Política del Amor, **serán quincenales, el único que no será quincenal si no semanal será **Dépendant à vous, **ese se está escribiendo sobre la marcha, la verdad me está gustando XD no es cierto, yo quiero a todos mis fics por igual, salvo que el último mencionado, se me está haciendo muy fácil de desarrollar. Sin mas que decir que dejen review por fa…

Tchao!


	3. Chapter 3

**Recuperando Los Fragmentos Perdidos de Tu Corazón **

ZoSan

**Pareja: **Roronoa Zoro y Sanji

**Género: **Tragedia y Romance

**Rating: **M

**Anime/Manga: **One Piece

**Betas: **Di Zereon de Notas Break –Cara de Mimo- y Ookami Chan –Nami Zosa-

**Aviso: **Se sitúa después del Time Skip y puede que los personajes estén algo OCC. Cuando aparezca este símbolo **[*] **Se recomienda escuchar la canción On Melancholy Hill de Gorillaz, cuando aparezca este signo **[**] **favor de poner la canción Rhinestone Eye de Gorillaz. Contiene escenas sexuales, leerlo queda bajo su propio riesgo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen si no a Eiichiro Oda (Odacchi) yo solo los tomo prestados para jugar con ellos un ratito.

**Notas: **Ookami Chan (Nami Zosa) este fic, va dedicado completamente a ti.

**Resumen: **¿Asi qué crees que el amor es una debilidad? Te haré entender que esa ideología tuya es una mentira… Aunque creo que alguien quiere ocupar tu lugar, tu condena ya no será para ti… sufrirás de otra forma.

**Capitulo 3**

"_Los seres más sensibles son los más sensatos"_

Honoré de Balzac

Mataría al cocinero, claro que lo mataría, si solo se pudiera deshacer de su capitán y de las manos de la arqueóloga que le sujetaban las piernas. Es que el motivo que les había dicho Sanji, le había encabronado a tal manera que le comenzó a golpear, sin importarle el grito de sus demás nakama, hasta que fue detenido por Luffy y Robin.

— ¡Cocinerucho de mierda!— Le gritó— eres un idiota, si estabas agotado ¡Haberlo dicho antes! ¡No queremos personas débiles!

— Por esa misma razón hice el trueque— Sanji había sido ayudado por Ussop y Franky quienes le sujetaban fuertemente, pensando que tal vez arremetería contra el espadachín, pero estaban demasiado equivocados— Sé que para usted, Zoro-san, las emociones son solo un estorbo, y por eso, decidí eliminar todo rastro de ellos, para que yo no fuera un estorbo para usted.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, cejas de marica? — sí que había entendido, pero se reusaba a aceptarlo— ¡Solo fueron unos malditos polvos! ¡No hubo sentimientos de por medio!

Todos guardaron silencio, aquello los había tomado por sorpresa, que Zoro y Sanji hubieran tenido un encuentro carnal, ¿y por qué no?, varios más, sin que nadie se enterará fue como una bomba.

— Por lo que dijo espadachín-kun— Robin tomó la palabra— para él sí que fue solo eso, pero para cocinero-kun, parece ser que no lo fue.

Todos asintieron, y es que era bien sabido que Sanji era muy emocional, que él era devoto a las mujeres por que las amaba por igual, que no le importaba que una tras otra le rompieran el corazón, pero sí se había enamorado, y eso parecía, él se entregaría completamente.

— Y a mí qué me dicen de eso— espetó enfadado el espadachín— él ya sabía de por medio todo lo que significaba eso. Solo necesitábamos desahogarnos — vio como sus nakama le miraban de mal modo— ¡No tengo por qué darles explicaciones!

Así que era por eso que el cocinero estaba actuando ya desde antes de esa manera, Zoro salió de la cocina dando un sonoro portazo. Todo comenzaba a encajar, desde aquel día, Sanji ya no era el mismo.

**[…]**

La noche anterior Sanji había tomado el puesto de vigilancia, ya que le tocaba a una de sus chicas hacerlo, Zoro había escuchado como cantaba, se relamió los labios, esperaría a que sus nakama durmieran profundamente. Ya eran las dos de la mañana, y salió cual felino del camarote de los chicos y caminó rumbo al nido de cuervo.

Antes de subir, se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie más deambulando por ahí, no le gustaban las intromisiones, subió las escaleras y entró.

— Te habías tardado marimo— la voz de Sanji se hizo notar en la oscuridad.

— Tú culpa— le respondió— complaciste a los demás y demoraste mucho— caminó lentamente hacia el rubio, que se encontraba sentado en unos de los sofás del lugar— no te conocía ese talento.

— No sabes nada de mí— replicó— y créeme que así está mucho mejor.

— Dado los términos— Zoro chasqueó la lengua— no me interesa nada de ti, salvo una cosa.

Y acercándose lentamente, le besó con pasión, haciendo que Sanji, sin querer, suspirara.

— No tengo ganas— le dijo conteniendo un jadeo, al sentir como el espadachín comenzaba a morderle el cuello.

— No es cosa de que tengas ganas o no— le dijo susurrándole en la oreja— simplemente a mí se me apetece.

Y sin decir más, empujó a Sanji a lo largo del sofá, quedando sobre él. Comenzó a besarle el cuello, ocasionando que la piel del rubio se erizara, Zoro sonrió, Sanji era muy sensible al tacto. Sin detenerse comenzó a desabrocharle el saco, odiaba que el cocinero tuviera tanta ropa encima. Sanji al comprender que Zoro se saldría otra vez con la suya, comenzó a desvestirlo de igual manera.

Al notar que los finos dedos desanudaban aquel lazo, le detuvo, y agarrando fuertemente sus brazos los apresó con una de sus manos. El torso de Sanji se encontraba solo con la corbata, que prontamente el espadachín desató para amarrarle las manos. Descendió sobre el hombro del chico y le mordió tan fuertemente que le hizo sangrar.

— Estúpido marimo— jadeó— ¿Qué te he dicho sobre hacer esto? — le dijo con voz entrecortada.

— No veo que tu cuerpo se moleste por eso— le respondió burlonamente, mientras acariciaba sobre los pantalones el miembro de este— al contrario— bajó hacia sus pezones y los lamió.

— Deja de hacer eso— Sanji tenía un notable sonrojo y una fina capa de sudor comenzaba a perlarle su cuerpo.

Sin hacerle el menor caso, el espadachín siguió lamiendo y succionando ambos pezones, ya cansado de solo jugar, comenzó a deslizar su lengua por todo el abdomen del cocinero, haciéndole gemir. Dirigió su lengua hacia el ombligo, lo delineo con la punta de su lengua y comenzó a simular pequeñas penetraciones con esta.

Sanji se mordía los labios, conteniendo los jadeos que querían escapar de su garganta, Zoro sabía sus puntos sensibles, trató de moverse, de desatar sus manos, pero era inútil, Zoro sabía cómo dejarlo a su merced. Dio un pequeño respingo al sentir que sus manos se deslizaban hacia los pantalones y los desabrochaba. Sin miramientos el espadachín bajó hacia los pies de Sanji y comenzó a quitarle los zapatos y los calcetines, otro de los lugares erógenos del cocinero, eran sus pies y piernas.

— No te resistas cocinero de pacotilla— le habló desde el suelo— sé que te encanta.

— Maldito, imbe… ¡Ah! — Ese gemido no lo pudo acallar, Zoro le había mordido con suma fuerza el tobillo, y después le había lamido y por Dios, que eso fue genial.

El espadachín se levantó nuevamente y comenzó a quitarle el pantalón y los bóxers, dejándolo completamente desnudo, sonrió siniestramente, le haría suplicar, sabía lo orgulloso que era el cocinero, por eso, le haría suplicar, gritar y pedir por más.

Antes de seguir adelante, lo contempló enteramente, Sanji tenía su ojo visible cerrado fuertemente, un ligero sonrojo cubría las mejillas de este y su pálida piel brillaba por la ligera capa de sudor que le cubría. Miró detenidamente la perilla del cocinero, esa barba que se había dejado crecer le hacía más atractivo a sus ojos. Acarició los cabellos rubios, eran tan suaves… los apresó con violencia, haciendo que Sanji alzará su rostro y Zoro aprovechó para besarle con ferocidad. La guerra había iniciado, tanto Zoro como Sanji, luchaban para mantener el control en la boca del otro, siendo el vencedor el espadachín, que adentró su lengua y jugueteaba con la del cocinero. Antes de dejarle de besar, mordió con fuerza el labio inferior de su amante, dejando un rastro de sangre, Sanji era tan apetitoso, tan seductor.

— Joder cocinero— le susurró— ya quiero hacerte mío.

— No sé qué te detiene— se mofó.

— Qué haré que tú me lo pidas— Y diciendo aquello, bajó hasta la entrepierna del cocinero, tomó las piernas y comenzó a lamer los muslos de este, chupándolos lentamente, succionándolo y marcándole.

— ¡Ah! — Jadeó— ¡Detente! ¡Aah! — el que le lamiera en esos lugares lo estaba poniendo en su punto, trató de mover sus pálidas piernas, pero Zoro lo sujetó con fuerza, ahora las lamidas eran más rápidas.

— No pienso detenerme— y subió hasta los testículos, lamiéndolos, sin tocar el miembro del mayor— pídemelo, sé que lo deseas.

— Vete ¡Ah! Al infierno, maldito— masculló, tratando inútilmente de contener aquellos gemidos que a Zoro tanto le encantaban.

— ¿Te irías conmigo? — le susurró roncamente, suspirando sobre el miembro, dándole escalofríos al mayor.

— ¡Ah! — ya no podía, lo necesitaba— idiota ¡Mmmh! Claro ¡Mmmh! Que ¡Ah! Me iré contigo.

Y sin más, Zoro adentró el miembro del rubio a su boca, haciendo que el mayor arqueara su espalda y contuviera un grito de placer, lamió cual manjar el falo del cocinero, Sanji movía sus caderas para marcarle el ritmo. Zoro sacaba y metía de su boca el miembro que palpitaba y aprovechándose de la ola de placer que embargaba al cocinero, colocó tres de sus dedos a la boca del mayor, Sanji sin percatarse, o tal vez sí, lamió y chupó aquellos dígitos.

Cuando sintió que sus dedos ya estaban lo suficientemente lubricados, los sacó de la boca del cocinero y dejando de chupar el falo del cocinero, adentró el primer dedo en la cavidad del rubio.

Sanji se removió incomodo, pero Zoro había comenzado a dilatar su entrada con parsimonia, para que se fuera acostumbrando a la intromisión, al notar que ya se había acostumbrado metió el segundo, que hizo que Sanji casi gritara por el dolor.

— Shhh— le calmó el espadachín— todavía no empieza lo bueno.

— ¡Cierra la puta boca, idiota! — le gritó— ¡Como a ti no te hacen esto!

— Pero bien que te gusta— se rió el menor, señalando el miembro erecto del cocinero— eres una puta Sanji.

— Cállate— resopló y gimió al sentir que Zoro había dado con su próstata— ¡Ahí, marimo!

Zoro sonrió y volvió a tocar ese punto que volvía loco a su amante, Sanji jadeaba, necesitaba sentir al espadachín dentro de él, lo necesitaba.

— Ma… Marimo— tragó saliva— entra.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — fingió sordera, es que la voz suplicante del cocinero se le hacía de lo más excitante.

— ¡Joder! — Trató de tranquilizarse cuando Zoro embistió con sus dedos dando nuevamente en aquel lugar— ¡Metete marimo imbécil!

— Entonces, si iría al infierno, ¿Vendrías? — Zoro se posicionó sobre el rubio— Sanji ¿Irías conmigo al infierno?

— Te dije ¡Ah! Que sí— el rubio abrió sus piernas para facilitarle la entrada— por una vez en tu vida Zoro… ¡Haz que olvide todo! ¡No quiero seguir pensando!

— Haré que olvides hasta tu nombre— le susurró en la oreja.

— Eso espero.

Sin más, Zoro embistió fuertemente a su amante, adentrándose en una sola estocada, ambos comenzaron a gemir, Sanji aruñaba la espalda de Zoro y este le mordía los hombros, comenzaron a moverse, primero lentamente, después con mayor rapidez.

— ¡Ahí marimo! — Ronroneó— ¡Más duro!

— Eres tan estrecho— gruñó el espadachín— Tan caliente.

El chocar de las caderas de ambos era incesante, los sonidos de ambos cuerpos chocando entre sí era ligeramente audible. Hasta que Sanji anunció su clímax apretando fuertemente el miembro de Zoro, vaciándose sobre ambos vientres, con un par de estocadas más el espadachín se vino dentro del rubio. Se dejó caer encima de él. Ambos jadeaban para recuperar el aliento.

— Zoro— le llamó— muévete.

Pero el menor, aparentemente se había dormido, lo cual hizo suspirar al rubio.

— No cumpliste— susurró el rubio mientras se desamarraba con los dientes aquella corbata que le aprisionaban las manos— no me hiciste olvidar lo que siento por ti.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, logró salir de la prisión que era el cuerpo del espadachín. Cogió su ropa y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente. Se daría una ducha.

— Maldita sea— susurró mirando al cielo— Dios, si puedes, quítame el corazón, por que sé que no seré correspondido.

Y bajó del nido del cuervo, sin darse cuenta que Zoro había escuchado aquello.

— Maldito débil— dijo sin más y cerró su ojo dispuesto a dormir.

**[…]**

— Eres un estúpido Sanji— dijo sin más— un pirata no debe de enamorarse.

**[*]**

Robin miraba fijamente al rubio, quien era curado por el renito, sabía por lo que Sanji estaba pasando, pero lejos de eso, la soledad que sentía su nakama no era para menos, Sanji era un chico expresivo y verlo tan calmado, sin canturrear o retar a los chicos le era por demás extraño. Una rara opresión se instaló en su pecho cuando escuchó gimotear a Chopper, quien le decía al rubio:

— Sanji— lloraba el renito— haré una medicina que haga que jamás te sientas solo. Deja que busque los ingredientes por todo el mundo— trató de sonreír— verás que te sentirás mejor— y no pudo contener su llanto, abrazó a un Sanji que no tenía corazón, lloró tan amargamente— Estoy contigo Sanji, yo te cuidaré, te lo prometo, haré que esa soledad desaparezca.

Nami, que se encontraba ahí, salió corriendo de la cocina, echando a llorar amargamente, nunca lloraba, salvo cuando perdía algo muy importante, pero ese día, todos habían perdido al cocinero, no físicamente, pero si emocionalmente.

— ¡Te prometo que ya no dolerá! — Gritó Chopper— ¡Qué todos encontraremos aquellos fragmentos!

Y como un acuerdo mutuo, todos los Mugiwara que habían escuchado aquel grito, asintieron, harían que Sanji regresara a como der lugar.

**[**]**

— No pierdas el tiempo Chopper— Zoro entró a la cocina y señaló a Sanji— él, no vale la pena. Una persona que se deja vencer por sí mismo, ya no sirve, ya está rota.

Y un golpe resonó por todo el barco, Robin, que era el miembro de la tripulación más sereno, le había abofeteado.

— Tú no sabes nada— le espetó la arqueóloga— él confió en nosotros, sabía que cumpliríamos con recuperarle. Y si necesita aprender desde el comienzo— Robin sonrió maternalmente— él cuenta conmigo.

— No solo contigo— habló Luffy— Todos nosotros le ayudaremos.

— ¡Maldita sea! — Gritó Zoro— ¿Qué no ven que será una carga! — Zoro apretó los puños fuertemente— ¡Que por un capricho de él, podemos morir!

— Él ha cumplido nuestros caprichos— le espetó Franky— siempre estuvo para nosotros, inclusive, por lo que se sabe, a ti te cumplió más que un capricho.

— ¡Sí! Como vez que ya no te servirá, lo deshechas— Ussop tomó partido de todos contra Zoro— ¡Debería darte vergüenza!

— Zoro-san— Brook le habló calmadamente— si no va a ayudarnos, solo no increpe sobre nuestras decisiones. Para nosotros Sanji-san es muy importante e irremplazable. Y por lo que puedo ver, él nos quería demasiado… ¡Ah! Pero si no tengo ojos para ver ¡Yohohohoho!

— Hagan lo que quiera— suspiró molesto Zoro, mientras miraba al rubio, quien no había hablado durante mucho rato— pero yo, no ayudaré en nada. Con que él sirva para lo que se le necesita, no diré nada.

— Necesito servirles de comer— la voz de Sanji Salió de repente— Extrañamente— susurró— algo me obliga a no dejarles sin comer.

Aquello les había sacado una sonrisa a casi a todos, Robin tenía razón, tendría sus recuerdos, pero no sería el mismo. Eso les había animado sin darse cuenta, el que Sanji por nada del mundo dejara sin comer a las personas, era por lo más gratificante, pero alguien rompió aquella alegría.

—La comida no sabrá a lo mismo— masculló Zoro entre dientes— el cocinerucho le ponía pasión a todo lo que hacía— y señaló a Sanji— y dudo que él sienta pasión.

— ¡Eres un idiota insensible! — Le gritó Nami, quien había entrado detrás de él— ¡Te hubieran maldecido a ti! ¡Asi no habría diferencia!

— Si claro— le respondió con sorna— como el cejillas ya no será el mismo, no podrás aprovecharte de él, eso es lo único que te importa, ¡Maldita mujer usurera!

— ¡Vete al infierno! — Le gritó fuera de sí la pelirroja.

— Pero si se va al infierno— habló Sanji— me tendré que ir con él.

Silencio total, y un leve sonrojo por parte del espadachín, todavía estaba fresca en su memoria cuando ambos dijeron aquello. Pensaba que lo había olvidado, "Claro que me iré contigo, marimo estúpido", apartó su mirada de la navegante y fijó su vista hacia Sanji, quien se había levantado y se encontraba de espaldas, sirviendo la comida en algunos platos y bandejas.

— ¿Qué recuerdas cejas de caracol? — Zoro tragó saliva.

— Le dije que se fuera al infierno— Sanji colocaba los platos en la mesa de la cocina— y Zoro-san me preguntó qué si se iba, me podría ir con él— caminó nuevamente hacia los fogones, sirviendo la comida, que había sido mucha— y yo respondí que claro que me iría con usted.

— Pensé que no habías puesto atención a eso— murmuró Zoro.

Sanji siguió en lo suyo, sirviendo en más y más platos, la costumbre de servir cinco platillos y un postre no se le había quitado, y aquello, agregando que decoraba minuciosamente cada platillo, se veía que Sanji no había perdido el toque en lo que se refería en la cocina.

— Siempre pongo atención en las pequeñas cosas, Zoro-san— le respondió secamente— por ejemplo, a Luffy-san no le gusta dormir solo, y debes en cuando llora por las noches— Luffy asintió tímidamente, dormía con Sanji para sentir el calor y para asegurarse que sus nakama estarían con él— A Nami-san le encanta que la mimen— prosiguió sirviendo las bebidas— por qué de pequeña sufrió de carencias.

¿Qué tanto sabía Sanji de ellos? ¿Dejarían que siguiera hablando con tanta frialdad? Toda la tripulación no quiso detenerlo, muy en el fondo ellos estaban contentos que por lo menos uno de ellos se fijara en aquellos pequeños detalles. Y siguieron escuchándolo, hasta que llegó a la parte de Zoro, morbosamente querían oír lo que escondía el espadachín.

— Zoro-san— comenzó a hablar.

— Cállate— Zoro apretó los puños.

— El no quiere que…

— ¡Te dije que te callaras! —le gritó mientras corría hacia él y le daba un fuerte golpe con los nudillos— ¡No digas nada!

Reaccionando rápidamente, Robin noqueó al espadachín, por lo que se veía Zoro si mataría al cocinero si no se callaba.

— Sanji— le llamó el renito— ¡Sanji! — Y abriéndose camino se dirigió a él, mirándole inconsciente y bañado en sangre, y Chopper transformándose en su modo semihumano le cargó hasta la enfermería— Hoy ha sido un día muy movido— comentó preocupado— ¡Qué alguien me ayude a llevar a Zoro a la enfermería!

Y sin más el renito se metió junto con Sanji a la enfermería, suspiró cansadamente, no era necesario tomarle el pulso, por que Sanji no tenia pulso, simplemente comenzó a curarle las heridas. Así estuvo hasta que Luffy entró cargando a Zoro.

— Recuéstalo en la otra camilla— le dijo resignado— ya lo veo ¿Puedes cuidar a Sanji?

— ¡Yosh! — respondió Luffy con ánimo, dejando a Zoro donde Chopper le había dicho y se dirigió hacia Sanji, le miró fijamente y sonrió mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba a su lado— Yo si sé que es lo que te pasa— susurró Luffy— No te preocupes, tu capitán te cuidará.

En la cocina, los demás Mugiwara esperaban a que Chopper y Luffy terminaran, para poder empezar a cenar, por que de tanto ajetreo, ya había entrado la noche.

— Me haré cargo de cocinero-kun— dijo sin más Robin.

— Nena, ya dijimos que entre todos lo cuidaremos— sonrió Franky— no será nada ¡Súper! Si te lo dejamos todo a ti.

— Franky tiene razón— corroboró Ussop— no creo que a Sanji le agrade que una de sus chicas le esté cuidando.

— No lo hago por eso, nariz larga-kun— Robin hizo aparecer una mano que le jaló una mejilla al mencionado— a Cocinero-kun hay que mostrarle la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, enseñarle a comportarse a como era antes e inclusive enseñarle su estilo de vida.

— Lo que quieres decir— Nami habló— es que mientras exploramos todo el mundo, hagamos que Sanji empiece a tratar de ser a como solía comportarse.

— Asi es— sonrió Robin.

— ¿Y por qué no, entre todos nos dividimos el trabajo? — Preguntó Brook— por ejemplo, yo puedo tratar de volverlo un pervertido, ¡Yohohoho!

Lejos de enfadar a las chicas de la tripulación, las hizo reírse, así era, cada quien podría hacer más llevadera aquella situación.

Y así, entre charlas, se dio lugar a la cena, donde un hambriento Luffy y un cansado Chopper habían hecho acto de presencia, el renito comunicó que ambos chicos se encontraban bien, solo tenían algunos moretones, pero por lo demás, se encontraban estables.

Nami le explicó al par lo que habían estado pensando, y les habían dicho la idea que tenían para que por lo menos Sanji no fuera una coraza durante todo el viaje, cada Mugiwara (incluyendo Zoro, sin que se diera cuenta) le enseñaría a comportarse a como era. Cada quien se repartió aquello de la siguiente manera:

Chopper: La alegría y la inocencia.

Luffy: Las ganas de vivir cada día como si fuera el último y la voluntad.

Robin: La sabiduría, el amor y la tristeza.

Zoro: La lealtad y furia.

Franky: Ser súper y dar todo lo mejor de sí.

Nami: La amistad y la importancia del dinero.

Brook: La experiencia y la perversión.

Ussop: Poder diferenciar entre las mentiras y las verdades y a pesar de todo sentir aunque sea un poco de miedo.

No, no le enseñarían cosas como: Amor, locura, pasión, lujuria Avaricia, anhelo, esperanza, satisfacción y más, por qué… cada sentimiento es diferente, y aunque sea un poco, ellos tratarían de hacer que Sanji no los dejase. Querían que él solo, se fuera volviendo él.

**Continuará…**

**Notas Naghi-tan: **Cumplí! Siiiii! Ahora nos vemos dentro de quince días más owo, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, se los agradezco nwn

Tchao!


	4. Chapter 4

Recuperando los Fragmentos Perdidos de Tú Corazón.

ZoSan

Pareja:Roronoa Zoro y Sanji

Género:Tragedia y Romance

Rating:M

Anime o Manga:One Piece

Beta:DiZereon de Notas Break –Cara de Mimo- y Ookami chan (Nami Zosa)

Aviso:Se sitúa después del Time Skip y puede que los personajes me salgan OcC. Recomiendo buscar la canción Rhinestone Eyes de Gorillaz.

Disclaimer:Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen si no a su respectivo creador Eiichiro Oda (Odacchi) yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer una tragedia de esta pareja.

Notas de autor:Ookami chan, sin ti, este fic no hubiera visto la luz, enserio, disculpen los fallos ortográficos. ¡Nena! Habrá un leve LuSan pero no más, me está encantando escribir este FanFic, no los distraigo mas y disculpen la tardanza…El fic.

Resumen:¿Así que crees que el amor es una debilidad? Te haré entender que esa ideología tuya es una mentira… Aunque creo que alguien quiere ocupar tu lugar, tú condena ya no será para ti… sufrirás de otra forma.

**Capítulo 4**

"_¡Peleare hasta el último segundo! Y mi epitafio será: ¡No estoy de acuerdo!"_

Joaquín Sabina

.

.

Un mes había pasado y nada, no habían encontrado ni una mísera pista de algún fragmento. Ya robín les había dicho que sería muy difícil (para no decir casi imposible) encontrarlos desde ya. Pero lejos de mostrarse desesperados, la tripulación con todo y eso que se habían dado a la tarea de hacer que mínimo sanji no los tratase fríamente, se mantenían efusivos.

Al que más le encantó la labor de ayudarle (aparte de robín)fue a Luffy, si, por que más que la verdad, ese sanji no le golpeaba cada tanto y no le golpeaba por comerse todo crudo, pero lejos de aprovecharse de aquello, contra todo lo pronosticado, Luffy había tratado sobre todas las cosas de no adentrarse a los terrenos del cocinero, de hacerle solamente compañía y contenerse en robar todo lo de la despensa, aunque la verdad extrañaba las patadas que le daba Sanji.

—Cuéntame Sanji— Le salto Luffy a la espalda del cocinero — ¿Qué otras historias tenías cuando eras niño?—

—Ya le conté todo—Susurro Sanji sin molestarse por quitarse a su capitán de encima— No tengo más que decirle—

— ¡Ou!—El capitán inflo sus mejillas mostrando un claro reproche — ¿Ya te vas a bañar?—

—Dentro de una hora— Dijo sin más Sanji —Ahora estoy limpiando la cocina—

Habían parado en tres islas diferentes, y no habían hallado nada, ¡ah! Pero si tuvieron la suerte de encontrar tesoros impresionantes, tanto así, que la navegante no cabía de gozo contando en su camarote el dinero que le habían dado por los tesoros. Calculando…¡Podían reparar el Sunny como mini tres veces, abastecer la cocina por veinte años, surtir una bodega de sake para satisfacer las ansias alcohólicas de Zoro y este no podría acabarse todo el alcohol y comprarle a Robín y a Chopper los libros que quisieran y todavía sobraba!

No, pues la maldición que tenía Sanji les estaba dando suerte, aunque, a pesar de la algarabía de descubrir tesoros impresionantes, hacer aventuras de lo más increíbles y demostrar lo fuerte que cada uno se había puesto en esos dos años… sin el cocinero, que si estaba física pero no espiritualmente con ellos, no era lo mismo. Zoro era el único reacio en admitir que extrañaba las constantes peleas con Sanji, se sorprendió más de una vez así mismo tratando de sacarlo de sus cabales, pero era Zoro quien se acababa rindiendo ya harto de no sacarle ni un maldito cabeza de lechuga ¿Por qué negarlo? Echaba también en falta el cuerpo del cocinero, que se había vuelto casi como una droga para él.

Y ahora tenía que soportar el que Luffy no se apartara casi para nada de Sanji, había entrado a la cocina por una botella de sake y había escuchado la inocente pregunta de Luffy (que para Zoro ya no era nada de inocente) y la escueta respuesta por parte del cocinero. Frunció el ceño, su capitán ya había cogido la costumbre de bañarse con Sanji todas las noches, no, no eran celos, pero Luffy, anteriormente, tenía por costumbre bañarse una vez a la semana y era con Zoro.

Luffy al ser usuario de una akuma no mi, el agua hacia que mermara la fuerza del pequeño, por eso cuando se bañaba con Zoro, solo lo hacía por cinco minutos y salía huyendo inmediatamente después de que se considerara ya debidamente limpio. Ahora los tripulantes del Sunny no sabían el porqué del cambio de su capitán.

Zoro recordó una conversación de Nami y Robín, cuando este se encontraba haciendo guardia, las escucho claramente porque era ya casi media noche y la mayoría ya estaba durmiendo.

— Últimamente me he dado cuenta que la piel de Luffy-san se ve más tersa— Sonreía Robín, iniciando una plática por lo más extraña.

— No sé qué hará Sanji para que Luffy de la noche a la mañana le guste darse un buen baño — La voz de Nami parecía impresionada.

—No lo sé navegante-san— Y con tono misterioso agregó —Pero últimamente noto que ese par ha estado muy unido y que Luffy-san parece ser que se ha acostumbrado a este cocinero.

Y eso a Zoro lo tenía ahora muy cabreado, porque las sesiones de baño del cocinero y de su capitán, duraban mucho más de una hora. Ya antes de la maldición, Sanji se bañaba mínimo tres veces al día y a diario…era (junto con las chicas) el más limpio de la tripulación.

Zoro bufó molesto y se irritó más al ver como Luffy estaba abrazado a la espalda de Sanji, veía como lo aferraba con fuerza y sus piernas se sujetaban a la cintura del rubio. No pudo más y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la cocina para salir escucho lo siguiente:

— Me gustas Sanji…

Zoro salió, él no era dueño de Sanji y no tenía por qué reclamar nada ¿Pero porque su pecho dolía?

.

.

.

Lo que Zoro no escuchó completamente fue esto:

— Me gustas Sanji y quiero que vuelvas a ser tú — Le dijo cándidamente el menor, y es que a él le gustaban todos sus nakamas, por algo eran parte de su tripulación.

— Gracias Luffy-san—Dijo sin más Sanji ya acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño de su tripulación —Le diría lo mismo, pero sería mentirle.

— Lo sé — Se rio el menor — Antes de que todo esto pasara, a ti te gustaba Zoro ¿No es así?

—Así es — Respondió sin más, mientras dejaba el trapo de la cocina en la mesa del comedor y salía rumbo al camarote de los chicos para buscar su ropa.

— ¿Nos vamos a bañar ya?— Pregunto Luffy mientras se soltaba del cocinero y también buscaba ropa limpia.

—Si— dijo sin más.

Y no hablaron más, Sanji había tomado una sudadera color verde limón, una camisa sport blanca, sus clásicos pantalones de vestir negros y un par de calcetines que eran igual negros.

Algo en lo que había cambiado de Sanji, era el estilo de ropa: Para asegurarse de que su temperatura descendiera más de lo debido, sus nakamas cambiaron todo su ropero, comprándole sudaderas, chamarras, camisas mangas largas, calcetas de lana, pantalones de vestir y de mezclilla de color negro. Pese a que sabían que Sanji se la pasaba mucho tiempo en la cocina y que el calor de los hornos le ayudaba a que no colapsara, preferían evitarse complicaciones.

Las chicas habían sido las que eligieron los diferentes tipos de mudas del rubio, así que no perdía su manera de vestir, si, era ropa casual, pero le hacía verse muy formal, a cómo era la manera de vestir del cocinero.

Se dirigió al baño junto a Luffy, el menor se encargaba de checar que el agua de la tina no estuviera tan caliente, pero si lo debidamente para soportar el calor. Le encantaba darse esos baños con Sanji, porque sabía que anteriormente Sanji no le permitía ducharse con él, por la sana razón de que al rubio le encantaba disfrutar del agua, que le relajaba y le hacía olvidar sus problemas momentáneamente, todos los de la tripulación sabían que las duchas nocturnas del cocinero eran las más largas, pero nadie decía nada, porque cada quien tenía su manera de tener su momento de paz en aquel barco de locos.

El baño del Sunny era grande, tenía una tina enorme y un lugar para lavarse antes de meterse en ella, había un sinnúmero de jabones en gel, shampoo y sales de baño, que mayormente eran usados por Sanji, Robin y Nami, y un buró lleno de toallas de todos los tamaños. Lo más seguro es que él resto de los varones no supieran usar aquellas sales.

La primera vez que Luffy se había bañado con Sanji, fue por lo más… agradable, pese a que el rubio no tenía su personalidad, había ciertos que no olvidaba. Porque cuando vio como el menor se bañaba, automáticamente le tomó de la mano y le sentó en un banquito de ducha y comenzó el proceso que ahora le hacía a su capitán.

Ambos comenzaron a desvestirse, Luffy sin aparente pena ya que él no conocía el significado de aquella palabra y Sanji se desvestía sin pudor, porque ya no lo tenía. El moreno se sentó en el banquito y cerró sus ojos esperando aquel proceso.

Sanji cogió una palangana con agua tibia y se la fue echando poco a poco al capitán, procurando mojar debidamente aquel cabello azabache de este, cogió el bote de shampoo y después de echar un poco en la palma de su mano derecha, dejó el bote en el suelo y con ambas manos comenzó a masajear su cuero cabelludo.

A Luffy le agradaba esa sensación, eran como si las manos del cocinero le mandaran choques eléctricos por toda su columna, esos toques le hacían suspirar extasiado. Sanji siguió masajeándole con parsimonia sin ser consiente que aquel contacto tan íntimo, para muchos, ocasionaba al menor. Los largos y finos dedos de Sanji continuaron su labor, hasta que detuvo aquel masaje, llenó la palangana de agua y nuevamente dejaba caer el agua en la cabeza de Luffy, su mano derecha, que era la que sostenía la bandeja, dejaba caer poco a poco aquel líquido y su mano izquierda se encargaba de dispersar la espuma, para que no hubiera residuos.

Consciente de que Sanji todavía no había terminado, Luffy no se movió ni un poco, observó cómo tomaba una esponja y le ponía jabón líquido y le procedía a restregar la espalda. La primera vez, a Luffy le había quedado ardiendo la piel, pero era el pago por la sensación que ahora tenía: Sanji, después de la espalda, pasó al cuello de Luffy, haciendo que tuviera un escalofrió, si, era de goma, pero no podía evitar sentir todo eso, después fue consciente de que tenía al cocinero hincado frente a él, tan desnudo a como se encontraba él mismo, comenzó a tallarle los brazos y hombros, pasando poco a poco hacia su pecho, ahí, Luffy soltó un pequeño gemido, siempre que Sanji llegaba a su pecho se sentía arder, no sabía por qué tenía aquellas sensaciones, pero eran geniales.

—Estire sus piernas Luffy-san— le dijo.

Y pese a que como todo capitán odiaba las órdenes, él consideró que aquello era todo menos una orden y estiro su pierna derecha, para después sentir aquella esponja ¿y por qué no? La suave mano de su nakama, nuevamente sintió aquella corriente eléctrica por toda su espalda, era tan placentero, ¿Era por eso que a Zoro le gustaba hacer cosas sucias con el cocinero? Si, por que Luffy no era idiota, sabía el significado de hacer unos polvos, encuentros carnales y todas esas cosas que se utilizaban para sustituir la palabra sexo.

Jadeó al sentir como Sanji tomaba suavemente su pierna izquierda y enseguida lanzó un gemido de placer que hizo que arqueara su espalda y echara la cabeza hacia atrás, la sensación era placentera, Sanji sin querer había tocado su ya erecto miembro.

—San- Sanji— gimió fuertemente antes de correrse sobre su propio vientre.

—¿Pasó de nuevo? — le preguntó sin más, mientras se levantaba por la palangana y le tiraba poco a poco agua al cuerpo de Luffy. El menor asintió sonrojado y con un hilo de saliva que le recorría por toda la barbilla. Sanji cargó a Luffy y le metió a la tina, para que su cuerpo se relajase, ahora a él le tocaba ducharse, ya después le acompañaría en la tina.

.

.

.

Hace dos años que habían comenzado con aquellos encuentros, era como una relación psicodélica, nadie sabía de lo suyo, ni siquiera como había comenzado.

Sanji estaba acostado en su hamaca, con Luffy abrazándole posesivamente, unas de las cosas que no había perdido eran sus recuerdos y si tuviera sus sentimientos, desearía borrar aquello, pero ahora, recordaba con frialdad el inicio de aquel juego de depredador y presa.

_Después de aquel extraño suceso en Alabasta, donde inconscientemente Sanji casi le daba un beso a Zoro, pensando que era su querida Nami, ambos chicos no habían hablado sobre el tema, parecía como si Sanji rehuyera del espadachín, como si quisiera evitar aquel tema. Pero Zoro no lo dejaría escapar, ya había anochecido y ya casi todos los de la tripulación dormían, solo Sanji y Zoro estaban despiertos, Sanji porque estaba limpiando la cocina y Zoro había esperado fuera de esta a que sus nakamas estuvieran bien dormidos._

_Zoro entró a la cocina, y sin saber por qué, cuando cerró la puerta echó el pestillo, Sanji, quien estaba concentrado acomodando los platos, se percató demasiado tarde de la presencia del espadachín, cuando este le habló._

—_¿Por qué huyes de mí cejillas?_ _—la voz grave de Zoro había causado un escalofrío a un pasmado Sanji._

—_No te creas importante, estúpido cabeza de alga— le espetó con molestia_—_el que no haya estado tomándote en cuenta no significa nada. Ni que fueras tan importante._

_Zoro lejos de molestarse, sonrió, Sanji no sabía cómo ocultar sus emociones, y asi era más fácil saber que en realidad el rubio no quería tener esa conversación. Se acercó poco a poco y se fijó que Sanji retrocedía, eso le divirtió, nunca antes había notado aquella faceta del rubio._

—_¿Por qué te pones nervioso?_ _— se acercó más, acorralándolo contra el refrigerador y su cuerpo._

—_Alejate pedazo de mierda— Sanji le miraba con molestia, normalmente no dejaba que ningún chico se acercara tan confiadamente a él y esta no iba a ser la excepción, flexionó su pierna y la subió al pecho de Zoro, mientras aplicaba fuerza para empujarlo con la planta del pie._

—_¡Alejate imbécil cabeza de lechuga!_ _— le decía, mientras hacía todo lo posible por salir de la cocina. _

—_No— le respondió mientras le sujetaba la pierna para que no se le ocurriese golpearle—hasta que me digas por qué huyes._

—_¡No huyo! ¡Joder!_ _—Le gritó mientras le veía con su ojo derecho y frunció su ceja ya molesto—¡Que fue la cosa más incómoda y no quiero que vuelva a suceder! Es solo eso._

_Zoro se rio, ¿por qué no le había dicho eso antes? Claro, porque Sanji era muy teatrero, por eso no lo había dicho, dispuesto a marcharse le soltó lentamente la pierna, pero algo le llamó la atención, Sanji estaba fuertemente sonrojado._

—_No vuelvas a tomarme a sí de la pierna—le había dicho sin más, mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de la cocina—no me gusta—le dijo como respuesta a una pregunta que no había formulado el espadachín._

_Y como si eso fuera una señal, como si solamente esperara eso, algo en Zoro despertó, no sabía que era, pero eso hizo que mirara de otra manera a Sanji, con otros ojos, se relamió, él no era del tipo de hombres que le interesasen los encuentros carnales, pero era un joven de diecinueve años quien todavía no había probado aquellos placeres, nunca se había detenido a pensar en aquellas trivialidades, pero ahora, ahora se sentía como un depredador acechando a su presa, como un tigre agazapado esperando el momento en el que su presa se descuidara y ahora aquel animal en su interior había rugido con potencia, pidiendo aquella sublime presa que se encontraba frente a él y sin pensar mucho en que sí era hombre, se lanzó hacia él._

_De repente Sanji sintió que algo iba mal, sintió un escalofrió, que era más que una clara advertencia de peligro, decidió salir de ahí, pero ya era demasiado tarde._

_Zoro le había tacleado con fuerza, haciendo caer irremediablemente a Sanji, quien todavía aturdido quiso empujar a su atacante, pero este había cogido fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y aferraba ambas manos del cocinero con la suya propia las sostuvo a lo alto de la cabeza de este. Sanji jadeó de dolor, dispuesto a darle tunda con sus pies, pero el maldito había aprisionado sus piernas con las suyas propias._

_Se movió desesperadamente, veía en los ojos de Zoro una clara intención de no dejarle escapar, algo en esos ojos le daban la sensación de encontrarse en peligro._

—_¡Suéltame imbécil!_ —_ gritó_— _¡Me incomoda la cercanía de los hom..!_

_No pudo continuar, Zoro le besaba con ansiedad, con total pasión, casí como si quisiera devorarle, ya no pudo más, aquella tensión sexual que estaba presente desde el día que se conocieron iba aumentando y ahora explotado, haciéndolos caer a ambos, no sabían cómo, pero ambos se encontraban ya desnudos acariciándose mutuamente, restregando sus hombrías, en busca de aquel placer que anhelaban._

—_Eres tan caliente_—_ le susurraba Zoro cada tanto, empapado de sudor, le encantaba la textura de la piel de Sanji, tan suave, tan blanca, tan… y sin poder evitarlo clavó sus dientes en el hombro derecho de Sanji, que hizo que este gritara, pero pudo controlarse a tiempo, mordiendo su labio inferior._

_Zoro tenía entreabiertos sus ojos, mientras Sanji los había cerrado. Consciente de que ya el rubio no pondría resistencia, soltó sus manos, Sanji ni se dio cuenta, ciego del placer que Zoro le estaba brindando, placer que sintió crecer cuando Zoro bajó lentamente a su entrepierna, engullendo el falo del cocinero, saboreándolo, chupándolo, lamiendo y succionando, mientras que los gemidos del rubio iban en aumento, sacaba y metía aquel palpitante pedazo de carne, Sanji había comenzado a mover sus caderas rítmicamente con la boca del cocinero, buscando de dónde agarrarse, tomó de los cabellos a Zoro, necesitaba dejarse ir, con urgencia, necesitaba algo más._

_Zoro lamió el glande, moviendo la lengua en forma de círculos, haciendo gemir aún más al cocinero, succionaba cada vez más rápido y antes de que Sanji el clímax dejó de hacerlo._

_Se colocó encima del cocinero y restregaba ambas hombrías contra sí, simulaba embestidas, los jadeos de Sanji eran intensos, suplicantes, su cordura se estaba nublando, más a Zoro le encantaba torturarle de esa forma._

—_¡Maldito! ¡Ah! Marimo de mierda_—_ gimió Sanji_—_ metete ¡Ah! De una puta vez._

—_¿Tanto lo ansias?_ —_ Zoro no pudo evitar sonreír con sorna— ¿No que eres heterosexual?_

—_No… ¡mmm!_ _— Zoro se seguía moviendo— no es el momento ¡ah! De burlarse, ¡estúpido!_

_Dándole mudamente la razón, Zoro separó las piernas de Sanji y sin preparación alguna se adentró._

—_¡Oh Dios!_ _— Sanji contuvo el grito, dolía horrores, pero le gustaba, le gustaba ese dolor, no era una muñeca para quejarse del dolor, él era un hombre y aguantaría aquello._

—_Eres tan estrecho— le susurró Zoro mientras embestía duramente al rubio— tan caliente— jadeaba de placer, aquella sensación era tan magnifica, sentir como las paredes de Sanji le succionaban lo estaba volviendo loco, tomó el cabello del rubio, jalándolos por puro placer, le encantaba sentir los sedosos que eran._

—_¡Más marimo!_ _— le exigió el rubio, mientras movía sus caderas al compás de las embestidas de Zoro._

_Zoro obedeció, más porque él también lo deseaba. No tardaron mucho, Sanji se corrió y Zoro se había vertido dentro del rubio, ambos jadeaban sudorosos. A Sanji le temblaban las piernas del cansancio, aquello había sido agotador, pero necesitaba pensar qué había sido aquello, claro que era sexo desenfrenado, pero… ¿Había algo más?_

_No lo sabía, pero se veía que Zoro no quería hablar del tema, Sanji suspiró, solo era sexo sin sentimientos, sexo nada más. Se levantó dispuesto a vestirse, ya vestido rebuscó un cigarro en sus pantalones, al encontrarlo lo sacó y lo encendió, le dio una calada y dejó salir lentamente el humo._

—_Habrá que repetirlo alguna vez— se rio Zoro._

—_Vete a la mierda— le respondió enfadado._

_Aunque a partir de ese día, los encuentros eran cada vez más seguidos y más pasionales, porque uno de ellos sí que daba el corazón, lo entregaba todo a cambio de pedazos, si, Sanji mendigaba aquellos pedazos, nunca había creído caer tan bajo ¡Mendigar por el amor de un hombre! Era repugnante, se sentía mal consigo mismo, pero a Zoro, a Zoro no le importaba, mientras el rubio estuviera dispuesto a dejarse, todo estaba bien._

Sanji cerró sus ojos, contagiado por los ronquidos de sus nakamas, pero antes de caer al mundo de los sueños, notó que Zoro le miraba desde la oscuridad.

—Buenas noches, Zoro-san— dijo sin más.

Zoro no respondió, había visto que Luffy tenía en su sombrero un fragmento…

Continuará

**Notas de Naghi-tan: **¡Disculpenme! No fue mi intención tardarme tanto, es que la semana pasada me dio infección estomacal y no podía ni moverme uwu les prometo que no volverá a pasar, gracias por sus reviews, díganme si ya las respondí, por que ni idea, ando así de: ¿Será que ya respondí? Bueno…

Tchao!


	5. Chapter 5

**Recuperando Los Fragmentos Perdidos de Tu Corazón **

ZoSan

**Pareja: **Roronoa Zoro y Sanji

**Género: **Tragedia, Romance y Angst.

**Rating: **M

**Anime/Manga: **One Piece

**Betas: **Di Zereon de Notas Break –Cara de Mimo- y Ookami Chan –Nami Zosa-

**Aviso: **Se sitúa después del Time Skip y puede que los personajes estén algo OCC.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen si no a Eiichiro Oda (Odacchi) yo solo los tomo prestados para jugar con ellos un ratito.

**Notas: **Ookami Chan (Nami Zosa) este fic, va dedicado completamente a ti. Disculpen la demora, ahora a como dije en AO3 en Marzo término este fic owo si, tendrá veinte capítulos, y ya están repartidos… ¡al fic!

**Resumen: **¿Asi qué crees que el amor es una debilidad? Te haré entender que esa ideología tuya es una mentira… Aunque creo que alguien quiere ocupar tu lugar, tu condena ya no será para ti… sufrirás de otra forma.

**Capítulo 5**

"_El agradecimiento es la memoria del corazón"_

Zoro parpadeó varias veces, creía estar alucinando, pero no, aquel fragmento brillaba intensamente sobre el sombrero de su capitán. No sabía por qué, pero al ver aquel cristal hacia que se emocionase, sentía como si algo de Sanji pudiera aparecer en cualquier momento. Se incorporó lentamente y con mucha cautela lo cogió, saliendo inmediatamente del camarote, con rumbo al nido de cuervo.

Al llegar, se sentó y observó detenidamente aquel fragmento, era del color de los ojos del cocinero, no los de ahora, si no los de antaño, aquellos orbes aguamarina que le retaban o le miraban con pación. Se frotó la frente, debía de dejar de pensar en mariconadas, tenía que avisar a sus nakamas, pero algo en su interior se negaba a hacerlo, quería quedárselo y conseguirlos el mismo, para que cuando Sanji regresara a la normalidad, tuviera un motivo para tenerlo por completo.

Se consideraba un idiota por extrañarle, extrañaba sus constantes peleas, la pación con la que cocinaba e inclusive sus constantes coqueteos con las mujeres. El consideraba a Sanji un débil por enamorarse, pero él se consideraba el más débil por quererle y no corresponderle, porque sí le amaba a como amó a Kuina, incluso más, pero temía que le pasase algo por su culpa, temía que al decirle sus sentimientos pudiera ocurrirle una desgracia a como su amiga de la infancia.

Desde lo ocurrido en Alabasta, trataba de que le odiase, que le dejase de querer, pero parecía que hacia lo contrario, porque cuando hacían el acto sexual, sentía las emociones que Sanji desbordaba, a veces se dejaba llevar por esa sensación, que era tan embriagante y placentero, pero tan pronto terminaba, le dejaba, marchándose aturdido por la pasión.

No podía negar lo evidente, le amaba tan intensamente, pero no quería atarse a él, le temía a la sensación de dependencia. Cuando sucedió lo de Kuma, se dio cuenta de que podría perderlo a como perdió a Kuina y eso no le había agradado en absoluto.

Se cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos, sus nakamas no deberían de enterarse de sus emociones, tenían que seguir creyendo que había utilizado a Sanji, que no le valoraba y le era indiferente su estado. Pero era tan difícil, por dentro sentía morirse, el estúpido cocinero ya no era el mismo.

—¡Joder cocinero!— golpeó con fuerza el suelo— ¿Por qué siempre ayudas a las mujeres?— y es que, él iba a aceptar aquella maldición, no necesitó ayuda, ni siquiera la había pedido, pero como siempre, Sanji se había adelantado.

"—_Eres un bruto con las mujeres— Sanji le había retado después de haber visto como a Zoro no le importaba lastimar a una._

—_Es una enemiga— le había respondido— independientemente a que sea mujer y sobre todo una marine, no titubearé ante el enemigo._

—_En mi presencia nunca lastimes a una dama— Sanji se le había acercado, tirándole el humo de su cigarro en el rostro— porque acabaré contigo._

—_Sigue soñando cejillas— se mofó, pero en realidad estaba más que molesto—, a ti ninguna mujer te hace caso— y con sorna agregó— inclusive para los hombres eres un asco._

—_Yo estoy para ayudarlas— había ignorado aquel último comentario— y aun que no me lo agradezcan, aunque lo que me pidan me haga daño, yo se los daré…"_

Aquel recuerdo le había dado una pista, Sanji no lo había hecho por él, si no para que no lastimase a ese burdo fantasma, eso era a lo que había concluido, se sentía engañado, porque el cocinero siempre ayudaba a las chicas, pero ¿Quién era él para decirle que hacer?

Ahora había llegado a una conclusión, no le diría absolutamente nada sobre el fragmento a sus nakamas, él mismo se encargaría silenciosamente de reunirlos.

"—_No creo que no te interese Sanji— le había dicho Luffy— debes de estar muy preocupado por..._

—_Te equivocas— le cortó— no me importa lo que le pase a ese cocinero pervertido._

—_Tarde o temprano— suspiró Luffy, dándole la espalda— te darás cuenta de que el único que se está engañando eres tú. Te conozco Zoro, y sé que todos te preocupamos, no trates de aparentar que Sanji te es indiferente, ustedes dos son unos idiotas"._

Algo sabía Luffy, ellos habían tenido esa charla días después de comenzar aquella búsqueda, y Luffy había dado a demostrar que no era idiota o no totalmente.

Se levantó y fue a la cocina en busca de un frasco pequeño, aquel ente les había advertido que si no vigilaban los pedazos que encontraran, estos desaparecerían.

Esa noche le tocaba hacer guardia a Ussop, y sabía que este no se acercaría a él, porque al igual que sus demás nakamas, con excepción del capitán, estaba molesto con él.

Echó el fragmento aguamarina en una botellita transparente y lo tapó con un corcho, contempló como ese pedacito estaba flotando en medio, como si se meciera con el aire. Dejó de observarlo y se lo metió a la faja, sabía que ahí no se le perdería.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La búsqueda en esa Isla había resultado inútil, de nueva cuenta no habían encontrado señales de que una piedrita estuviera en ese lugar, o eso parecía. Todos estaban reunidos en la cocina del barco, veían como Nami tachaba la Isla.

—Otra Isla sin señales de nada— habló Ussop con aire fatalista— ¿Qué tal si no los encontramos a tiempo? ¡Vean que Sanji tiene un nuevo mechón blanco!— señaló.

—Ya nos dimos cuenta de eso— al igual que la mayoría de la tripulación, Nami estaba inquieta.

Esa mañana, al despertar, se vieron con la mayor sorpresa, Sanji tenía un nuevo mechón blanco y estaba más pálido de lo usual. Eso significaba que estaban entrando al segundo mes, y les recordaba de mala manera que el tiempo se agotaba.

—Hay que admitir que le queda bien— el tono de burla del espadachín hizo que todos le voltearan a ver molestos— si el cocinero estuviera consiente, se daría cuenta que levanta más paciones en ese estado que cuando era normal.

—¿Puedes dejar de burlarte de esta situación?— Nami estaba contando internamente hasta cien, por alguna razón, Zoro se había vuelto más insoportable desde aquella maldición, y no era la única que se había dado cuenta.

—¿Qué?— Zoro arqueó la ceja de su ojo tuerto—¿molesta por que digo la verdad?

Nami no respondió, de hecho nadie dijo nada, ya habían peleado con Zoro un sinnúmero de ocasiones y todos daban por hecho de que el espadachín desquitaba sus frustraciones con ellos, ya que con Sanji no lo podía hacer.

—Ya chicos— Franky trató de calmar los ánimos—, ahora hay que ver en que Isla hay que buscar.

—Franky-san tiene razón— corroboró Brook—, también hay que revisar si las provisiones nos rendirán para otro viaje largo.

—Con la cola no hay problema, —Franky sonrió seguro de sí mismo—ya me he encargado de reabastecer al Sunny y de su mantenimiento.

—Gracias Franky—Nami le sonrió agradecida—, los víveres también están abastecidos, la próxima Isla a la que iremos se encuentra a una semana de distancia, según los habitantes de esta Isla hay que ir muy abrigados.

—Entonces ¿sería una Isla de Invierno? —Preguntó Robin, mientras Sanji le dejaba una taza de café delante suyo— gracias cocinero-kun— vio como el nombrado se retiraba e iba hacia Zoro, todos se habían dado cuenta de una costumbre que el cocinero desarrolló después de la maldición, este, inconscientemente buscaba la compañía del espadachín, no peleaba, solo le miraba por unos segundos y se marchaba a seguir haciendo lo suyo, aquel habito lo hacía solo una vez al día por diez segundos, pero nadie evitaba que lo hiciera, solo vigilaban que Zoro no se aprovechase de la situación.

—Quizás— Nami suspiró, llevándose un poco de budín a la boca—, el nuevo mundo es inmenso y los climas son tan diferentes, quizás llueva mucho o sea una Isla de Verano en pleno Invierno…

—Hay una cosa que me molesta— Luffy la interrumpió, estaba un poco serio, cosa rara siendo él—, llevamos un mes en el mar y no nos hemos encontrado con ningún marine— ladeó su cabeza— ¡y eso me aburre!

—¡Tienes razón!— gritaron Chopper, Nami y Ussop.

—¿Verdad que es aburrido?— Luffy les había malinterpretado.

—Lo más seguro es que estén buscando información nuestra— Robin veía el mapa de la Isla que acababan de visitar— aunque hay algo que en verdad es inquietante— todos la miraban atentamente—, los isleños han evitado hablar más de lo necesario y nos han tratado muy hospitalariamente.

—Bueno, mientras no nos encontremos con la marine— Nami palmeó para que le prestaran atención— ¡Hay que ir a la siguiente Isla!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quedaban dos días para llegar a su destino, pero las aguas y el clima se tornaban más y más heladas, todos los mugiwara estaban bien abrigados —Franky incluido—, pero el que más les preocupaba era Sanji, quien había colapsado tres veces durante aquel viaje.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?— preguntó la arqueóloga mientras se adentraba a la enfermería.

—Mejor— Chopper lucia tales ojeras que competirían con las del capitán de los piratas Heart— logré restablecer su temperatura, pero temo que si no estamos pendientes de él, colapse de nuevo y sería demasiado tarde si nadie está cerca de él.

Esas tres veces que había colapsado, habían sido frente a Luffy, quien había gritado por ayuda.

—Me preocupa— prosiguió el renito— que no encontremos nada y que solo sea una manera cruel de darnos esperanzas.

—No te preocupes— le abrazó— verás que los encontraremos y Sanji volverá a ser el de siempre.

Chopper se restregó los ojos, Robin tenía razón, costara lo que costara encontrarían los fragmentos del alma de Sanji, ellos eran los mugiwara y podría lograr lo imposible.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todos se preparaban para salir, quedaba una hora para anclar y ya se divisaba una Isla enorme con montañas y el paisaje de color blanco, por lo que se veía aquella Isla estaba poblada, había mucho humo, señal de que las casas tenían chimeneas.

—Nos dividiremos—les anunció la navegante—, Sanji se quedará ya que ha demasiado frío y puede colapsar, le cuidará Chopper— el pequeño asintió con entusiasmo— Franky y Robin irán a buscar la ciudad.

—¡Súper!— gritó el astillero, enfundado con un enorme abrigo y sonriéndole a la arqueóloga quien asintió con una sonrisa.

—Luffy y Brook irán al bosque— siguió dando órdenes— Zoro…

—Iré solo— sentenció fríamente—, buscaré en las montañas.

—Ussop y yo buscaremos información de algunos pueblerinos, si encuentran algo, llámenme y les avisaré el lugar de encuentro— la navegante les iba entregando un den den mushi bebé a cada grupo— traten de no llamar la atención— agregó— ¡preparados para anclar!

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Cuídense chicos!— gritó el renito, despidiendo a sus nakama, se sentía un poco inútil por no poder acompañarlos, pero ¿Quién se quedaría con Sanji? Caminó hacia la enfermería y checó la condición de su nakama.

La temperatura estaba baja, pero no se encontraba en peligro, con su estetoscopio supervisó la respiración y tomó una muestra de su sangre, aún tenía la esperanza de que a lo mejor si creaba una medicina para aliviar aquella sensación de vacío, esta le serviría a su nakama.

Buscó un abrigo y salió para observar el mar, aunque no se hubieran topado con la marina no estaba por demás ser precavido. Había dejado un den den mushi que monitoreaba el estado de Sanji y él mismo llevaba uno, trepó al nido de cuervo y se quedó vigilando, esperando que sus nakama hallaran algo, aunque fuera una pista para mantener la esperanza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Robin y Franky caminaban por la ciudad, entrando por diversos establecimientos, preguntando a una que otra persona, se habían percatado de que los Isleños eran de tez blanca y de cabellos tan oscuros, su ropa era de pieles de animales y por lo visto el alimento escaseaba.

—Disculpe señor— la arqueóloga detuvo a un anciano, que solamente le miró— ¿No habrá una biblioteca o algún lugar donde sepamos un poco de la historia de esta Isla?

—Biblioteca no tenemos niña, — el anciano colocó una mano en su barbilla— pero te puedo garantizar que aquí todos los ancianos como yo, sabemos de este lugar más que los jovenzuelos.

—Hombre— Franky arqueó una ceja, debido a que casi no había gente en las calles, su situación de búsqueda se hacía más difícil— ¿Y quién podría contarnos algo de este lugar?

—Si me siguen— sonrió el anciano—, les puedo invitar una bebida caliente y contarles lo que quieran saber. Hace mucho que no tenemos turistas, mi nombre es Kyosuke— se presentó.

—Mucho gusto Kyosuke-san— Robin inclinó la cabeza, aunque fuera una grosería no presentarse no se arriesgaría a poner en peligro a sus nakama— le agradecemos la invitación.

Ambos siguieron al anciano, estaban alertas, no por nada eran piratas con una jugosa cantidad de dinero por sus cabezas, aunque veían que los pueblerinos no les prestaban atención, y por su recorrido en la ciudad, no habían divisado alguna base de la marina, habían muchas cosas que querían saber y eso los ponía alerta máxima, había algo en el ambiente que no les inspiraba relajarse, al contrario, escalofríos les recorrían por toda la columna.

En el trayecto pudieron observar que las casas eran construidas con algo que parecía ser lodo, el anciano les explicó que era adobe, que era muy útil para guardar el calor de las casas y que eran menos peligrosas que las construidas de madera.

Llegaron a una pequeña casa que estaba cerca del bosque, a simple vista parecía estar en las ruinas, en el camino se habían enterado que Kyosuke vivía solo, su familia se había marchado de aquella Isla a la primera oportunidad que tuvieron, él se había quedado debido a que no podía desprenderse de sus raíces.

—Esta Isla tiene por nombre _"La jeune fille glace"_ o acortando _"The Lady"—_ les hizo pasar, ambos piratas observaron a su alrededor y se sentaron alrededor de una mesa que se encontraba cerca.

—¿Por qué se llama así?— preguntó Robin, mientras Kyosuke prendía el hornillo y calentaba agua.

—Por una leyenda— trasteó entre sus anaqueles, consiguiendo un botecito de hierbas.

De repente vieron como el anciano fruncía el ceño, tenía más de ochenta años y nunca había salido de aquel lugar, así que no conocía al resto del mundo, salvo por los diarios que muy de vez en vez llegaban hasta aquel lugar.

—La vida aquí es muy dura— siguió hablando, sentándose mientras el agua estaba calentándose—, el alimento escasea y uno no puede cultivar ni criar nada, la tierra no es más que hielo y lodo, pero nuestros abuelos nos contaron que antes no era así. La comida abundaba y la Tierra era muy fértil. Hasta que una mujer maldijo a toda la Isla.

—Por lo que nos hemos dado cuenta—Robin tomó la palabra—, el nuevo mundo es un lugar de misterios.

–Así es— afirmó Kyosuke—, no es como Paraíso, es todo lo contrario, uno puede encontrarse con cosas extrañas y nunca se acostumbraran. Me ha dado curiosidad algo— el anciano se inclinó hacia adelante— ¿Qué hacen en esta Isla? ¿Por qué vinieron? Usualmente casi nadie pasa por aquí.

—Estamos aquí por un nakama— Franky vio como el anciano se paraba a servir el té—, un fantasma dividió su alma en…

—¡Se encontró con Watashi kireii!— el anciano abrió grandes los ojos—Menuda suerte tienen, los pocos que han venido hacia acá es porque un miembro de su tripulación perdió su alma, y no he escuchado que alguien la haya recuperado.

—¿Nadie?—Franky tomó la taza que el anciano le tendió— ¿Enserio?

—Lo digo enserio, en una ocasión vimos como a alguien se le había acabado el tiempo y desapareció, sin más.

—¿Tiene alguna pista?— Robin esperaba que le diera una información relevante— ¿Alguien que haya estado cerca de romper su maldición?

—Bueno— el anciano entrecerró sus ojos—, algo diferente de todos ellos era el color de aquellas piedras y el tamaño. Eran como si cargaran con un peso encima, conocí a uno al que le habían colocado su alma incompleta, su piel era áspera y se estaba convirtiendo en piedra. Me sorprende que hayan pasado por este lugar, siempre eluden los lugares fríos.

—Kyosuke-san—sonrió Robin— ¿Nos puede contar todo lo que sepa?

—Claro que sí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas Naghi-tan: **No, no me olvido del fragmento que encontró Zoro, ya más adelante se sabrá el por qué estaba en el sombrero de Luffy, owo ya al ratito respondo reviews, es que no he tenido tiempo, y comunico que este fic se va para censura… si, lo censuraré, solo en AO3 estará sin censura, ¿por qué? Bueno, en fanfiction no está permitido tanta escena explicita y no quiero que me borren, también comunico que se volverá fic quincenal, en vista que ya tengo lap, iré subiendo capítulos en ese lapso de tiempo, subiré los domingos en la noche, debido a que esta semana subí un jueves, les toca esperar hasta el domingo 3 de Noviembre owo también verán que actualizo constantemente, es debido a una Tabla de retos en las que me metí, estoy viendo si en AO3 se pueden subir originales, enserio, lamento haber tardado demasiado u.u pero enfermarme a cada rato y no tener computadora es algo perturbador.

Nuevos fandom´s y paring que manejaré:

**Shingeki no Kyojin**/Rivaille-Eren, Jean-Armin

**Cirque Du Freak/** Mr. Kirsley-Darren

**Harry Potter/** Draco-Hermione, Draco-Harry

**Avangers/** Todos los miembros del grupo

**The Rachel Morgan Sage/** Ivi-Rachel, Kirsley-Rachel, Aligari-Rachel, Jens.

**Dark Hunter/** Aqueron

**Fic´s Originales/** Slash, Hetero y Slash Fem

Para que gusten de los fandom´s anteriores pues ¡sorpresa! Para las que no, pos XD ni modo, hiba a adentrarme al mundo de** Gintama** pero no creo poder escribir fic´s tan buenos como las ficker´s que escriben ahí. Algunas sabrán que el fic de **Naruto** es donde comencé a escribir, así que no se preocupen que sigo en el Fandom. En fictionspress estoy como Naghi-tan, sigo siendo la misma, solo quiero saber si en **AO3 **se pueden subir originales u.u leí el reglamento de spress y no me convence del todo…

Para algunas es sabido de mi problema sicológico y saben que me enfermo demasiado del estómago, prometo que si no puedo actualizar, les avisaré con tiempo por Facebook, Twitter, Live Journal y Tumblr, en todas soy Naghi-tan… También aviso que abandono **Amor Yaoi**, me he venido quejando de la pobreza de esa página, así que solo leeré y no subiré absolutamente nada, es frustrante que solo por tener lemon tengan más reviews que las buenas historias que he leído… pero bueno, es cuestión mía, ¿por qué me salgo de **Amor Yaoi**? Por la ridícula razón de que no me siento a gusto, sin más…

Tchao! 


End file.
